


Revenge Is A Guy's Best Friend

by devictor23



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich shenanigans, M/M, sentence challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devictor23/pseuds/devictor23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey decide to get some good ole revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge Is A Guy's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mhunter10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/gifts).



> mhunter10's sentence challenge using the sentence 'But I never thought you’d actually do it.' Forgot to post it, so here you guys go.

“Are you fucking serious about doing this Gallagher?” Mickey questioned, hand tightly on the steering wheel as he continued down the same stretch of lane.

“Yes. You said you wanted to get revenge. I just thought this was the perfect time to do it.” Ian responded while checking his backpack, making sure he had enough supplies.

It was Halloween, the day where it was ok to dress up and let your inner demon out. It also happened to be the day where Mickey got his revenge on that old bitch for shooting him. 

The idea all started when Mickey kept complaining that ever since he was shot in the ass, that particular cheek was always numb in that spot. Ian tried to apologize for asking him to come in the first place, but Mickey wasn’t hearing any of it. Finally Ian told him the only way to get over his anger is to get revenge.

“You want me to violate my probation, again I might add, for shooting some old broad?” Mickey asked, not really understanding Ian’s train of thought.

“No, she’s still an old lady. I was thinking since Halloween is coming up soon, we could do something fun.” Ian stated, playful smile on his face.

“Gallagher we are not robbing her again. That’s how I got shot the first time.” Mickey deadpanned.

“I know Mick, I know. I was thinking more along the lines of egg and teepee her house.” Ian said, shit eating grin taking over his entire face.

“Well Firecrotch, sounds like a plan to me.”

That’s how they found themselves parking a block away from the actual house. They didn’t need anyone checking out their plate numbers. Ian made a vow to keep Mickey on the straight and narrow, and he didn’t want him getting into trouble, or at least caught.

As they reached the house, they were pleasantly surprised to see any children walking around. Rich neighborhoods must be really stingy they thought as they began taking out the eggs and toilet paper from their backpacks.

“I bet you a blowjob I can hit the doorbell from here.” Mickey said, tossing an egg up into the air and catching it again, mischievous grin playing on his face. 

“Ok Milkovich, you’re on, but if you don’t get it, I get a blowjob and a rim job.” Ian replied.

“Oh you’re so gonna lose.” Mickey exclaimed, taking aim at the door.

As he took careful consideration of the angle in which he was throwing the egg, Mickey launched his arm at the speed of light. However, as fate would have it, Jimmy’s mother was walking out the house at the exact moment, getting hit square in the face with the egg.

“Fucking fuck!!” She screamed. As the yolk ran down her nose, she ran back into the house, shock evident on her face.

As she retreated back into the house, Mickey couldn’t help but fall to his knees in laughter, holding his stomach in the process. He had tears streaming down his face as he stayed hunched over, laughter now causing him pain.

“Mick I really think we should go, she’s probably already calling the police.” Ian inquired, panic now settling in his voice.

“Did you see her fucking face man?” Mickey laughed out, struggling to catch his breath.

Before Ian could answer, she came running into the yard, shotgun in hand screaming.

“You’re still fucking Ned? Well you’re not going to fuck with me.” Mrs. Lishman screamed, shooting bullets blindly.

“Holy fuck!!” Mickey screamed, scrambling to his feet as the bullets flew over him.

“Oh my God!! Oh my God!!” Ian screamed as he and Mickey ran through the streets, ducking and dodging, trying not to get hit by stray bullets. They ran all the way back to their car without stopping.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Why would you do that?” Ian screamed in Mickey’s face, only to start laughing right alongside Mickey.

“You fucking brought up this whole thing man, don’t blame me.” Mickey sneered, giant smile on his face.

“But I never thought you’d actually do it!” Ian yelled, adrenaline, rage and lust flowing through his voice.

Grabbing ahold of Ian’s waist, Mickey pulled the red head closer to him, green eyes meeting blue as they stared at each other intently.

“Didn’t think I’d do this either did you?” Mickey asked, before pulling Ian into the best kiss of his life.

“That was good, but you still owe me a blowjob and a rim job.” Ian said before grabbing another kiss from his boyfriend.


End file.
